Still Need to Find A Title
by Leah Potts5
Summary: Akane is an Upper First Class Exorcist with a huge secret that only two other people in her life knew about her secret. She comes back to True Cross to teach new Exorcists and she finds out more about her past that she never thought she would find out about. Also what happens when she finds out that two guys like her. Rated T right now but may become Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with my horrible sounding alarm clock ringing and I turned it off as I moaned into my pillow. I sat up and stretched my arms as my shoulders popped. I got out of my bed in my usual black tank top with the black shorts on and I walked towards my desk and I turned on the light. I looked in the mirror to see my light brown hair that had blonde streaks and red streaks through it. I walked over to my window and opened the blinds to see the usual sun shining in the town of Chōnan, Chiba. I sighed and gave a small smile before I walked towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and I pulled my hair up into a bun before I got in the shower. I had already done my hair the night before so all I had to do was rinse off and I let the warm water ease my sore muscles. I probably took a ten minute shower before I got out and dried off with my black towel. I wiped the steam off of the mirror and I pulled my hair down before I began brushing it. I continued to brush it until all of the knots were out and I grabbed a ponytail holder before I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. After it was up in the ponytail I grabbed some chopsticks and I put them in my hair so it made my hair look more oriental. I walked out of the bathroom and I put a black wife beater shirt on before I put my black jeans on. I got my black knee high boots out of the closet and then I zipped the zipper up so they were on my feet. I walked over to the coat hanger and I grabbed the black leather jacket as I put it on. I walked over to my bed and I opened the drawer that was under the bed to reveal my powerful sword, the Vampire Slayer. I got the black cloth and put it over the sword before I grabbed the black backpack that was on my desk and I put them both over my right shoulder. I opened the first drawer on the desk and in it was a key ring that had at least a hundred keys on it. I picked the key I needed and walked over to the door before looking at the apartment I had lived in over the summer. I pushed the key into the door and I unlocked it to reveal the office of Johann Faust V or otherwise known as Sir Mephisto Pheles. I walked into the office before closing the door behind me and I put my keys in my jacket pocket.

"What's up," I said.

"Ah, it has been awhile Akane," Mephisto grinned.

I sighed and nodded as I sat down in one of the seats across from him.

"So why would you want me to become a teacher for Cram School and a student for the high school," I asked.

"Because you are the only vampire that I know that has a meister in all areas of Exorcism and is also an Upper First Class Exorcist that will soon become an Arc Night in a week and also Father Fujimoto wanted you to go to High School," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I do not need flatter and I am perfectly fine without High School," I said with no emotion in my voice.

Mephisto nodded and snapped his fingers as a piece of paper appeared in his hand.

"This is the class schedule that you will have," he smirked.

I nodded and grabbed the paper as I looked at everything. I looked at him and then I stood up.

"Let me guess I have to stay in my old Dorm building," I added.

He smirked and gave a single nod. I nodded and walked out of his office after I used my key that went to my Dorm building. I looked at the building as I looked at it and I sighed before I walked towards it.

"It hasn't changed," I muttered as I walked in.

I walked up the stairs towards my old room and I heard talking in the room next to mine. I looked at it and arched an eyebrow before I shook my head and walked into my room while not caring if the door slammed behind me. I put my sword on the bed and I set my backpack on my desk as I began to unpack. I opened the closet and I began to put my clothes in it while also putting my other pair of shoes in the closet too. I took a deep breath and I saw my old radio. I grabbed it and I grabbed my favorite cd out of my backpack before I began to play it and I smiled as my favorite song began to play. I rocked my head a little bit as Closer to the Edge by 30 Seconds to Mars continued to play and I looked at the textbook that I had to teach the students with. I heard someone outside my door and I pulled my gun out of my backpack. The door opened and I quickly turned around with my gun ready to shoot at the intruder and I saw a brunette with a navy haired boy and I glared at them.

"Akane," the brunette asked.

My eyes widened when I recognized the brunette and I began to laugh.

"Yukio," I laughed as I crossed my arms and had the safety back on the gun.

Yukio nodded and crossed his arms as he smirked.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said.

"So did I, you've changed quite a lot since I last saw you," I smirked as I turned off the radio and put the gun on the desk.

I looked at the navy haired boy and I saw he had a tail.

"I'm guessing that is your older brother that you used to talk about so much," I smirked as I crossed my arms.

Yukio looked at the navy haired boy and nodded before looking back at me.

"Akane this is my older brother Rin," Yukio introduced.

I gave a single nod and the navy haired boy waved at me.

"Rin this is Upper First Class Exorcist, Akane," Yukio explained.

Rin nodded and he grinned like an idiot.

"What are you doing here, if I may ask," Yukio asked me while he looked at me.

"Sir Pheles wanted me to teach some of the classes since most of the Exorcists will be going on missions this year," I explained.

He nodded and I put my hands on my hips.

"So, I better go ahead and go to Cram School if everyone wants to have my class on time," I smirked before I walked out with my gun on my belt and my sword on my shoulder. I walked out of the Dorm building and I got my keys out of my jacket pocket as I unlocked a random door and I walked into the halls of Cram School. I walked down to the class I was supposed to teach and I walked into the room before I started looking at the textbook that I had brought with me to teach the class. I flipped through the pages as I sat down and I started to get thirsty. I sighed in annoyance and then I saw one of the drawers have a piece of paper on it. I grabbed the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Akane,_

_I know you need to drink blood so I have gotten a full supply for you and you will have a key to the drawer so only you will know your secret. I hope this is to your wishes since you have made so many demands and I already have enough problems that I would not want you to come to my office starving._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Mephisto Pheles_

I smirked and I saw a key on the desk. I grabbed the key and unlocked the bottom drawer to see at least a hundred black bottles that had different letters on the caps. I grabbed a bottle that had the letter O on the top and I opened it before shutting the drawer and I began to drink it. I smirked as I pulled it away from my lips and I licked the blood off of my lips as I savored the taste of the blood. I then grabbed my key ring and I put the key on it so I would have it with me at all times. I then grabbed my smart phone out of my pocket and I saw that it was fifteen minutes before class started. I put it back in my jacket pocket and I heard the door open to see a group of teenagers walk in. I saw Rin walk in and his mouth dropped open.

"Hello Rin," I greeted.

He smiled like an idiot before he sat in the front with a blonde girl. I smirked as I leaned back in my seat and I looked at everyone. I saw a kid with a puppet, a pink haired boy, a bald short boy, a girl with black hair in two ponytails, and then I saw a boy with brunette hair with a blonde streak through the middle. He caught my attention the most and I saw all of his piercings. I knew that I had an eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing, and also seven piercing in each of my ears but I felt like they didn't compare to his. I pushed the feeling away as I stood up and my locket moved out of my shirt.

"Hello, I am Upper First Class Exorcist Akane but soon I will be an Arc Knight so if you need me just call me Akane because I rather not be called Sensei," I explained.

Everyone nodded except from the brunette n' blonde and I saw a blonde girl raise her hand.

"Yes, miss…," I asked.

"What is your last name since usually Yuki-Chan calls us by our last names," she asked.

My eyes widened a little bit and then I looked down.

"I don't have a last name," I muttered before I looked at all of them, "Now who would like to introduce themselves first, but Rin you do not need to since I already know you."

I looked at the kid with the puppet and I started to get really freaked out with the puppet staring at me.

"Tch, we don't have anything to say to you," the puppet said rudely.

I growled lightly and then I looked at the puppet as I glared at it.

"His name is Takara," the brunette n' blonde said.

I looked at him and gave a single nod before I looked at the blonde girl.

"Hello, I'm…," the blonde girl began before my phone rang.

I quickly answered it and I growled slightly as I saw who was calling.

"I'm kind of in the middle of teaching," I growled.

"I know but we need you and the exwires in the forest because there is an attack," Mephisto said.

"Then why not get another Exorcist," I asked.

"Because everyone else are on missions," he smirked.

I growled and nodded.

"Fine we'll be there in a couple of minutes," I said before I hung up.

I looked at the class as they looked at me confused.

"We need to go into the forest because an attack is going on right now," I said calmly before I walked out of the room.

They ran ahead of me and when I got outside I got the cloth case off of my shoulder and I gripped it in my hand as I began to run. I ran hard but it didn't take any breath out of me and when I stopped I saw a huge moth coming towards us. I took the cloth case off of the sword and I held out the case to Rin.

"Rin take this and make sure you do not unsheathe it," I said.

He nodded and I gave a single nod before I grabbed my gun off my belt and I ran towards the thing. I switched the safety off and I jumped into the air as I began to shoot the huge moth. One of its legs wrapped around my torso and squeezed me but I continued to shoot at it before I began to say its fatal verse. When I finished the verse I saw it didn't die and my eyes widened a bit. It squeezed me until I felt my ribs cracking and I growled.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I demanded.

It squeezed harder and I gasped as I felt my breath escape my lungs and I couldn't breathe.

"AKANE," I heard a familiar voice yell.

I looked behind me and I saw Yukio with his gun ready.

"SHOOT," I yelled.

He nodded and the gun shot went off. The moth screamed in agony in my head and it dropped me before I landed on my feet. I wobbled a little bit before I felt my bones healing and I looked at Yukio.

"Nice shot," I said.

He looked at me wide eyed and then I looked down at my side. I saw part of my rib showing outside of my skin and I pushed it back into my skin.

"Don't tell anyone," I said with no emotion before I walked back to the students.

I looked at all of them and they looked at me in awe.

"Stop staring at me like that or your eyes will stay like that," I joked.

They nodded and Rin handed me my sword before I put it back in the cloth case.

"Let's get back to class," I smirked as I walked ahead of them towards the classroom.

When we got into the class I began to teach them fatal verses and then I started to teach them fighting techniques and other things since all of the teachers were on missions.

* * *

**I am holding a poll on my profile to find out the title for the story since I cannot come up with any good ideas so I'm going to hold the poll until October 5, 12:00 pm central time I hope everyone can help me on this and thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

I woke up to my horrible alarm clock and I sat up as I rubbed my eyes to help me wake up. I took a deep breath and got out of my bed before I started getting dressed. After I got the uniform on I groaned and I pulled my socks up on my legs before I put my boots on and I grabbed my backpack before I walked out of the Dorm building towards the school. I got an apple out of my backpack and I began eating it while walking towards the school. When I got to the huge doors I threw away the rest of the apple in the garbage that was next to the door and I entered the school. I gasped as I saw how big the building was and I saw the escalators.

"Wow," I muttered, "It is the same as it used to be."

I walked over to an escalator and I leaned against the railing as I waited for me to get up to the level I needed to get up to. I looked down and I saw the Cram School students coming in. They all looked at me surprised before I got off the escalator and went to my class. I sat in the back and I leaned back in my seat while I waited for everyone to come in. I saw the girl with long black hair in ponytails come in and she sat next to me but we didn't pay any attention to each other. As the school day went by I grabbed the bottle that I grabbed out of my desk the night before out of my backpack and I began to drink it. It was lunchtime and I walked outside while holding the bottle full of blood in my hand. I walked over to the fountain and I continued to drink it. I saw a group of boys come towards me and the blonde n' brunette had his arms crossed while I saw that Rin had hidden his tail. Rin sat down next to me and I looked at him.

"Can I help you with something," I asked before I drank out of the bottle.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch," Rin asked.

I stopped drinking the blood and I looked at him before I licked my lips.

"This is my food," I said while holding the bottle.

"What is it," he asked.

"Heh, that's the thing it's a secret," I smirked before I looked at the other boys.

They all looked at me and the brunette n' blonde was giving me a glare that clearly meant that he knew I was hiding something.

"I never got to hear your names," I said.

"Oh, I'm Shima and this is Konekomaru," the pink haired boy said.

"I am Ryuji Suguro," the brunette n' blonde said emotionlessly.

I gave a single nod and smirked.

"Those are very interesting names," I smirked.

"Hey, I never got to ask you but why do you and Yukio know each other," Rin asked.

I looked at him and put the cap on my bottle.

"Well, I met Yukio three years ago and we were both in the same Exorcist class together at first we didn't really talk and then after a while we started finding out that we had a lot in common. So I guess when we both graduated we just lost contact so we couldn't talk to each other," I explained.

"If you were in the same class as Sensei wouldn't that make you the youngest person to become an Exorcist too," Shima asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"But, I am older than Yukio actually," I said.

"Oh," Rin said in awe and I just laughed.

I looked at my watch and I looked at them.

"I think we better get ready for Cram School because today I am going to work you a lot harder than yesterday," I smirked while I stood up.

I walked away and I could feel Ryuji staring at the back of my head.

**Bon's POV**

I listened to Akane's story on how she met Yukio but then I looked at the bottle she had in her hand. I was wondering why she only had that and nothing else and I also wondered why there was a capital letter B on the cap. There was something up with the new teacher and I know that I will find it.

**Normal POV**

The high school classes ended and I walked to a random door before I unlocked it and I walked into the hallways of Cram School. I walked over to the restroom and I changed out of the uniform into my usual Exorcist outfit and I walked out of the bathroom with my backpack over my shoulder and my sword was already in the classroom. I walked over to my desk and I unlocked the drawer that had the supply of bottles in it and I heard someone come in. I grabbed a bottle out and I opened it before I began drinking it. I closed the drawer and I looked over to see all of the students come in. I sat down in my seat and I looked at all of them as they sat down. I looked at my watch and then my phone rang.

"Hello," I asked before taking a drink of the type A blood.

"There was a ward that was attacked and I need you to go there and catch the culprit," Mephisto said.

"And why can't you do that yourself or get Shiro to do it," I asked.

I saw Rin look at me shocked and I just shrugged it off.

"Well I'm busy and why not you ask Rin about Shiro," Mephisto grinned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that tone," I asked as I stood up.

"Oops, never mind Yukio just fixed it now go ahead and ask Rin goodbye," Mephisto smirked before he hung up.

I looked at Rin and set my phone down on the desk.

"Do you know where I can meet Shiro since I haven't seen him for over a year," I asked.

Rin bowed his head and I arched an eyebrow.

"Can we start class," Rin asked.

My eyes widened a little bit before I started teaching and I could feel that something bad happened while I was gone from True Cross but I didn't know if it was really something to worry about. After Cram School ended and everyone left I looked at Rin and he looked sad.

"Where can I meet Shiro," I asked.

He looked up at me and I knew something happened.

"The old geezer died ten months ago," he answered.

My eyes widened and my breath hitched.

"W-what," I stuttered.

"He died," he said before he sat down.

I leaned against my desk and I looked at my feet.

"How did he die," I asked and my sadness showed in my voice.

"Satan possessed him and he stabbed himself to protect me," he explained.

I closed my eyes and a tear ran down my face.

"I have to go," I said sadly.

I grabbed my sword, backpack, and my key ring before I left out of the school and I ran inside the Dorm building. I ran to my room and locked the door behind me before I laid my head against it and I began to cry harder. I then began to think of the first day I met Shiro.

_I was only about six years old and I was walking back to the orphanage after a long lonely school day like how all the rest of my school days were. I walked past a park and then boys that were about three years older than me stopped me and they began to pull my hair while saying it was ugly. I kept pushing them and then when I pushed one of the boys into a cement wall another boy punched me and I fell to the ground holding my nose. I looked at my hand and I saw that my nose was bleeding. My eyes widened and I looked at the boy that was about to kick me. He kicked me in the side of my ribs and I could feel my ribs break at the impact as I fell to my side. Then three other boys began to kick me and I covered my head with my hands and closed my eyes tightly as they continued to kick me. Then when the kicking stopped I opened my eyes and I looked up to see a man in black holding the boy by the back of his collar._

_"Stop kicking," the man growled._

_The boy nodded and the man let him go before all of the boys ran off with the boy. I could feel my bones healing and the man kneeled down to me before he held his hand out to me. He gave a gentle smile and I looked at him confused since no one in my entire life had smiled at me._

_"Are you okay," he asked._

_I nodded and I took his hand. He helped me up and I looked at him._

_"Why did you help me," I asked._

_I had never talked to anyone really because everyone already hated me so I never spoke. He was still kneeling down so he could look at me in the eyes._

_"I helped you because you needed help," he smiled._

_"Aren't you afraid of me," I asked._

_He shook his head and stood up. He held his hand out and I took it before we began to walk. We walked towards a monastery and he took me inside. I saw tons of priests and they all looked at me before he took me to the kitchen. He grabbed a first aid kit out and I sat down on a chair as he sat down in a chair next to me._

_"What's your name," he asked._

_"Akane," I replied._

_"Do you have a last name," he asked._

_"I don't know, no one has ever told me what my last name was I don't even know who my parents are," I said._

_He looked at me and then he got a cotton ball and put stuff on it before he began cleaning the cut on my arm that I got when I fell onto the ground._

_"You remind me of my son," he said._

_I looked at him with curious eyes and he laughed._

_"You look a lot like him except from the hair and eye color. I bet if you had the same eye and hair color you would be twins," he teased._

_I laughed a small laugh and I smiled._

_"So Akane, where do you live," he asked._

_"I live at the orphanage," I replied._

_He looked at me slightly shocked and I looked down at my hands._

_"They said a mysterious person dropped me off and they also said that no one would ever adopt me because I was a monster," I said._

_"You're not a monster and maybe you'll get adopted. When is your birthday," he asked._

_"I don't know, no one has ever told me when my birthday is I never even had a birthday party," I replied._

_"Maybe, we can give you one someday," he smiled._

_I looked up at him and I smiled as I nodded. He laughed and then I heard the door open._

_"Daddy," I heard someone yell._

_"I'm in here Yukio," he yelled._

_A boy that was my age came into the room and I looked at him as he looked at me._

_"Yukio this is Akane," the man said._

_"H-hello," Yukio said nervously._

_I gave a small smile and I waved._

_"Yukio, why not you show her to the guest room and I'll tell the orphanage that she will be staying with us for the night," the man said._

_Yukio nodded and he walked up to me._

_"Follow me," he said before we walked off._

I fell to my knees as I continued to cry and I held my face in my hands.

_I was about eleven and I was running towards the monastery. I ran inside and I ran to Shiro._

_"Shiro," I panted._

_"What is it Akane," he asked._

_"I saw the monsters again," I said with fear in my eyes._

_He kneeled down to my level and he looked at me in the eyes as he put a hand on my shoulder._

_"Do you want to know how you can protect yourself," he asked._

_I nodded and he gave a small smile._

_"Come with me," he said as he led me towards a door._

_It was then two years later and I looked at Yukio._

_"Yukio what exorcist position did you get," I asked._

_"I am a Middle First Class exorcist in Dragoon and Doctor," Yukio replied._

_"That's awesome, hey look at what I got," I said enthusiastically._

_He looked at my ID card and it said that I was an Upper First Class Exorcist in all of the meisters._

_"Good job," he smiled._

_I smiled back and we ran towards the monastery. I saw Shiro and we celebrated that night though I didn't get to meet the person I had always heard about._

_"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet Rin," Shiro apologized while walking me back towards the orphanage._

_"It's okay maybe next time I can meet him," I said._

_He nodded and smiled._

I continued to cry as I remembered everything that I talked about with Shiro and everything we did together.

_"Shiro, they bullied me again at the orphanage," I said._

_He looked at me and handed me a cup of blood. He was the only human that knew about my secret besides Mephisto knowing and I felt comfortable that he still thought of me the same way. He sat down next to me and looked at me._

_"I promise that I'll adopt you and bring you here in a couple of months," he promised._

_I looked at him and gave a small smile._

_"Thank you Shiro," I smiled._

I continued to cry before I sat on my bed as I cried more.

_It was the day that Shiro was supposed to pick me up and as hour and hours went on I looked around. I looked behind me and the orphanage wouldn't let me inside so I stood there in the rain. I started walking towards the monastery before Mephisto stopped me._

_"I need you to go on a mission for me," he said._

_I nodded and then that was when he gave me the key to go to Tokyo._

I stopped crying and I had my head bowed.

"I thought he forgot about me," I muttered before I shut my eyes tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day and I saw that I slept through the whole High School classes so I changed into another one of my Exorcist outfits just I had a regular black tank top and I put my black skinny jeans on with my black boots. I then walked out of my room with my sword over my shoulder and I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I walked down the stairs and when I got to the door to exit the Dorm building, I grabbed my key ring and unlocked the door before I entered the halls of Cram School. I put my keys back in my pocket and closed the door behind me before I walked down the hallway towards the classroom that I had to teach in. I walked in and I saw that everyone was already in their seats while they were talking.

"Hello class," I said emotionlessly before I grabbed a piece of chalk and began to write on the board.

I could feel everyone staring at me and I took a deep breath while I put the chalk down on the chalk holder.

"Okay everyone please read pages…," I began to speak before I stopped because I felt a horrible pain in my stomach.

I gulped and put my hand over my stomach before I fell to my knees.

"Akane," I heard someone yell at the doorway.

I quickly grabbed my keys out of my pocket and shoved it into the drawer as I quickly got a bottle of blood and I could feel my powers starting to take control. Someone ran over to me and I slammed the drawer shut while putting the keys back in my pocket and I ran out of the room. I ran down the hallway before I fell to my knees and I groaned I pain. I was trying to quickly open the bottle and I gritted my teeth as I felt my fangs begin to grow. I heard someone running down the hall and they slid on their knees next to me before they opened the bottle quickly and gave it to me. I began drinking it as fast as I could and then I could feel the pain slip away before I took a deep breath. I looked at the person kneeling down on his knees next to me and it was Yukio.

"Are you okay," he asked.

I nodded and crossed my arms while I bowed my head.

"You should drink more of it more often since you could probably hurt someone with your powers," he said.

I looked at him shocked and he was scratching the back of his head.

"How did you know," I asked.

"Father told me a week before he died," he explained.

"Oh," I muttered before looking down at my hands, "So you know what I am?"

I could see in my peripheral vision that he nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I'm surprised you're not afraid of me," I muttered as I kept my head down.

"I would never be afraid of you," he said.

I looked at him with confusion in my eyes and he gave a gentle smile.

"But I'm a monster," I said.

"You're not a monster," he said that while holding my hand and he looked into my eyes.

I continued to look into his eyes and I squeezed his hand lightly as I gave a small smile and he made a small smile too.

"Akane, I always wanted to tell you something," he said.

"Yes," I asked.

Yukio leaned closer to my face before he kissed me lightly on the lips and I blushed a very dark red while he also had a light pink blush on his face. When he separated from me we both smiled at each other before he helped me up. I was just an inch shorter than him and we kissed again before we started walking back to the classroom with our hands still holding each other. When we got into the class everyone looked at us confused and then I gave a single nod before Yukio left. I walked back to the desk and I took a deep breath as I started teaching. I was smiling the whole time and I actually felt like someone cared for me for once in my life.

**After Classes Ended**

When the bell rang everyone exited the class and I walked with Rin out of the classroom.

"Why were you holding hands with Yukio," he asked.

"It's nothing," I muttered as I continued to smile.

I heard someone running and I stopped as I turned around. I saw Ryuji running towards us and he was looking really worried.

"Akane, you have to help me," he said panicky.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"It's Konekomaru and Shima, they got hurt and I can't find Yukio," he said.

I nodded and Ryuji and I began to run towards where Shima and Konekomaru were. We ran outside towards the forest and I saw a huge boar with an injured Shima next to a tree bleeding badly in his torso and Konekomaru's head bleeding excessively on the ground. I growled at the boar and it looked at me. I took my sword off my shoulder and gave it to Ryuji.

"Hold this and make sure not to unsheathe it," I commanded and he nodded before I ran towards the boar.

It ran off while I was running at it and I grabbed one of my guns off of my belt as I continued to run after it. I began to shoot at it but it kept dodging the bullets and then I jumped into the air. I grabbed a knife out of my boot and stabbed it into its neck before I started to say the fatal verse. After I finished saying the fatal verse it fell to the ground and it turned into dust. I took a deep breath and I walked back towards where I left Ryuji, Shima, and Konekomaru. I walked over to Konekomaru and I grabbed my first aid kit out of my pocket before I began working on his head. Ryuji walked over to Shima and I saw that he put my sword next to him as he looked at Shima. When I got done treating Konekomaru I walked over to Shima and I looked at his wound.

"Is it bad," Ryuji asked.

"It could've been worse if Shima didn't try to jump back away from it," I answered as I pulled a piece of the broken horn out of his wound.

I got some medicine out and I put it on his wound before I wrapped him in bandages.

"He should be fine but just bring him to my Dorm building to get checkups everyday so we can see if it gets worse or not," I said.

Ryuji nodded and I stood up.

"Can you get them back to their Dorms," I asked.

He nodded again and I gave a small smile before I grabbed my sword and walked off. I walked towards my Dorm building and I walked into my room before I locked my door behind me. I took a deep breath before I sat down at my desk and I began reading an action manga. I continued to read before I heard someone knock on the door and I put the manga down before I walked over to the door. I unlocked it and I opened it to see Yukio.

"Hello, do you need something," I asked while smiling.

He gave a small smile and he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah I wanted to ask you something," he said.

I could tell he was nervous and I nodded.

"Sure, what do you need to ask," I asked.

"Would…would you…would you like to go on a date with me," he asked while stuttering a bit.

I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, when do you want to go out," I asked.

"Really," he asked and I could tell he was surprised.

I nodded and smiled.

"Yes," I said.

"Uh, what about Saturday at twelve," he said.

"Sounds good," I smiled.

He smiled and nodded.

"I better go ahead and get back to grading papers, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

I smiled and nodded before he left and I shut the door. I smiled and I leaned against the door.

"Yes," I muttered excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

It has been three days since Yukio asked me out and it is Friday. I was so excited for my date and I was practically running down the stairs so I could get high school done with since there was going to be no Cram School classes. I ran over to the railing and I jumped over it to land on my feet on the ground floor. I saw Yukio and Rin at the door and Rin's jaw dropped when he saw me land on my feet from the third floor drop. I smiled and Yukio gave a small smile while shaking his head.

"H-how did you do that without getting hurt," Rin asked.

"Let me guess Shiro and you didn't tell him one bit about me," I smirked while I had my hands on my hips.

Yukio blushed and I continued to smirk.

"Well, first off I met Yukio when I was six and we've been friends ever since. Then I decided to become an exorcist and it was a coincidence that Yukio was in the same class as me but Shiro actually was going to adopt me before he died. Also I've gone over to dinner at the monastery every time you weren't there so that's why you never met me before,' I explained.

"But how did you not get hurt," he asked.

"Let's just say I'm not human," I smirked.

I looked at Yukio and I saw that he had slightly pointed ears.

"I'm guessing your powers finally awoke," I smirked.

Yukio blushed and nodded.

"Just like how you said they would," he said.

I nodded and I looked at Rin.

"Then what are you," Rin asked.

I looked at Yukio and I crossed my arms.

"I think it's about time that he knows what I am,' I smirked.

He nodded and then I got my bottle of blood out of my backpack. I opened the cap and gave it to Rin.

"Smell it and you'll know what I am," I said.

Rin took the bottle and smelled it.

"Blood? Why is there…," he stopped midsentence and his eyes grew wide.

"Yep," I smirked before I took the bottle back.

"So you're a vampire," Rin said while walking next to me when we were all walking towards the high school.

"Yep," I smirked.

"Did the old geezer know," he asked.

I growled at him and I stopped as he stared at me when he stopped.

"Don't call him that after everything he has done for us," I growled.

"How did you know him," he asked.

"He saved my life," I hissed before I turned and started walking again.

"Wait, why would you need to be saved," he asked while catching up with me.

"Ask, Mephisto," I said before I walked into the school.

I walked towards the music room and I saw that there was a piano. I walked over to it and I smiled as I ran my fingers over the keys before I sat down and put my backpack on the floor. I began to play the song that I learned from Shiro since he gave me a music box one day and I had the song in my head. I began to run my fingers over the keys and I was playing River Flows in You by Yiruma. I closed my eyes as I continued to play and I smiled.

_"What's this," I asked._

_I was only ten years old and he handed me a box._

_"Open it," he smiled._

_I opened the box and a song began to play as I smiled. I looked at him with my eyes shining and he smiled._

_"It was my mother's she gave it to me and I knew that you would like it," he explained._

_I nodded and I smiled._

_"I promise I'll take care of it," I smiled._

I continued to play the song and when the song ended I opened my eyes. I sighed and looked at my hands.

"I miss you," I muttered before I grabbed my backpack and walked to my class.

When High School classes ended I walked towards my dorm building and I was happy that school was done for the week. I walked over to the stairs and I saw an envelope on one of the steps. I kneeled down and picked it up to see that it was addressed to me. I opened the envelope and I could smell a familiar scent.

_Dear Akane,_

_It has been awhile since we last talked and I was thinking of sending this letter to you since I knew that you said that you had to teach at True Cross. Well, the team has been doing pretty well and everyone has decided that we'll come to the school so we can see you. We are supposed to come on the tenth and I want to know what your life has been like since we last saw each other. Do you still have that crush on that boy you never told me a lot about really? Well we can talk about all of that when we come there see you soon._

_Sincerely your friend,_

_Kalama Kenneth_

I grinned and I ran up the stairs. I remembered that today's date was the tenth and I changed into my black tank top and black skinny jeans with my black boots before I ran back outside. I saw Yukio and Rin coming towards the Dorm building as they looked at me confused since they knew I wasn't going on a mission since I wasn't carrying my sword. They looked at each other before they ran after me and I ran to the gate. I saw a group of five teens coming towards the gate and they ran across the street before they all hugged me except for five of them which were boys. I smiled and then I separated from them.

_I looked at a piece of paper that Mephisto gave me and I began to read the profiles of my teammates._

_Kalama Kenneth, the daughter of a phoenix and her origin is America. She has bright red hair with some orange streaks through it and she is able to control fire while also turning herself into a phoenix. She is 137 centimeters tall and she has pale skin._

_Adelinda Hydra, the daughter of a witch and her origin is Britain. She has blonde hair with blue and green ends to it and she is able to turn into a dragon because she was cursed to become a dragon. She is 152 centimeters tall and she has tan skin._

_Coinín Logan, the son of a werewolf and his origin is Scotland. He has black hair and he is a werewolf. He is 179 centimeters tall and he has white colored skin._

_Tolbert Volkan, the son of a human and his origin is Transylvania. He has white hair and he has no powers except for agility like no other human in the world. He is 167 centimeters tall and he has tan skin._

_Rapha Bezaleel, the son of a warlock and his origin is Israel. He has dark brown hair and he is able to do anything with his spells. He is 179 centimeters tall and he has black skin._

I stopped hugging my friends and I could feel that Yukio was staring at me. I turned around to look at him and I smiled.

"Yukio, these are the teammates I had in my group on my mission to Tokyo," I explained.

He smiled and nodded.

"Wait that's Yukio," Kalama asked.

I smiled and nodded. I walked over to Yukio and I held his hand as I looked at everyone.

"Just follow us and we'll show you to your rooms," I smiled before I walked away with Yukio's hand in mine.

Everyone followed us and I led them to the Dorm building.

"Hey I heard of this new teen club here in True Cross why not we all go there," Tolbert said.

"I don't know about that," I said.

"Aw, come on it will be fun," Adelinda whined.

I sighed and I looked at Yukio.

"What do you say," I asked.

"We're in," Rin piped in before Yukio could even talk and he hit him in the back of the head so Yukio couldn't say anything.

Rin then started texting and I started to have a bad feeling.

"I also just invited everyone from our Cram School class," he said proudly.

I sighed and I looked at Adelinda.

"Okay," I groaned.

She squealed and then she dragged me outside of the Dorm building with everyone else too. When she stopped dragging me I looked at Yukio and he looked at me. I was glad that he was able to change out of his uniform before we left the dorm building but I was still wearing my outfit and I saw Rin was wearing the same thing as Yukio just he had black converse on and a dark blue shirt while Yukio had a yellow shirt on and regular black tennis shoes. I stood next to Yukio and I held his hand and he lightly squeezed my hand as we smiled at each other. Then I saw all of my students from cram School come over and they all had casual outfits on before Adelinda dragged us out of the gates and towards town. When we got to the club and we got in I was definitely nervous as to why Adelinda wanted us to come to the club.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

The music in the club was blaring and there were tons of strobe lights. I looked at Adelinda and she was smiling mischievously.

"Are you ready to do what we used to do all of the time," she asked.

My jaw dropped open and I shook my head.

"No, I am not doing that," I said with my arms crossed.

"Well you have no choice since we already signed up for it," Kalama smirked.

"I have a feeling that you've planned this all along," I huffed.

Yukio looked at me and Kalama led him and all of the Cram School students towards where the stage was so they were in the front. Kalama then walked onto the stage with all of the guys and Adelinda dragged me onto the stage. Adelinda then pushed me in front of the microphone and all of the music stopped. Everyone got their instruments ready and then Adelinda began to play the piano part. As my part grew nearer I took a deep breath and I closed my eyes.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me.**

I could feel the pain I felt when I found out that Shiro died and I continued to sing even though I could still feel the pain as it tore through my heart.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away**

**All the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase **

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

Then everyone else began to play and I continued to sing.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me.**

When the song finished I heard applause and I opened my eyes to see everyone applauding. I looked at Yukio and he gave me a small smile while all of the students cheered. When we got off the stage I walked over towards Yukio and we smiled at each other before he held my hand in his.

"You sang beautifully, why did you never tell me you could sing," he asked.

"I never told anyone actually they just heard me singing one day and they dragged me to a teen club so we could perform," I explained.

He nodded and he continued to give me a small smile.

"Why not we go ahead and go back so we can have the date we are supposed to have tomorrow," I said.

"That sounds good," he replied while he led me out while holding my hand.

We walked back to the Dorm building and he led me to my room before he went to his room. I watched him walk down the hall and I smiled before I walked into my room. I walked over to my closet and I kneeled down to my knees while I took the floor panel off of the floor in the closet. There was a small golden box and I took it out before I set it on my desk. I then put the floor panel back after I grabbed a small black leather book out of it and I laid it on the desk before I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

**The Next Day at Noon**

I stood at the gates of True Cross Academy and I took a deep breath as I waited for Yukio to come. I began to think and then I saw Yukio coming towards me. I smiled at him before we left Truce cross Academy and we went into the town. We mostly just walked around and then we walked over to a food stand where I bought some food for both of us, at first Yukio was saying that he would pay but I insisted since he did buy all of the food that was in the kitchen at the Dorm building so this was how I told him that I appreciated it. We just continued to walk around and we decided to go back after walking around for two hours just talking about missions and about how our lives were when we were apart. I walked to my room and I walked over to my desk after I locked my door so I could be alone. I sat down at my desk and I took my journal out as I looked at the past entries that I had made over time. I smiled at the entries and then I got one of my CD's out of my desk and I put it in my radio as I began to play All To Myself by Marina's Trench. I continued to read and I started remembering all of the feelings I felt while writing the entries. I soon fell asleep after reading the diary entries and I was never expecting what would happen the next day.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I know that the next one will be longer than this one and probably longer than any of the chapters I've done so far. Also the song was Immortal by Evanescense.**


End file.
